Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-6})(6^{-5})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ (6^{-6})(6^{-5}) = 6^{-6-5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-6})(6^{-5})} = 6^{-11}} $